Agents for treating (e.g., cleaning, sanitizing, deodorizing, fragrancing, etc.) surfaces of bathroom appliances such as toilets can be in the form of solids, pastes, gels, powders and liquids. Liquid formulations delivered in squeeze bottles allow for periodic treating of the appliance and typically require a consumer to reapply the sanitary agent each time the appliance is to be cleaned. Other products that demand less time by the consumer allow for automatic or continuous treating of the appliance.
A rimblock is a solution for continuous treatment every time when an appliance such as a toilet is flushed. For example, disintegrating blocks containing various components can be used for cleaning, sanitizing, deodorizing and/or fragrancing toilets or urinals. Such disintegrating blocks generally are immersed in the water tank (also known as the cistern) of a toilet or urinal, or are placed in a holder of some sort and then put “under-the-rim” (UTR) of the toilet bowl or urinal. Once put into place, either in the cistern or in the toilet bowl or urinal, the block slowly releases active ingredients and disintegrates into the water. In the case of a disintegrating block placed into the cistern, the block may fall to the bottom of the cistern, and then constantly be bathed with water. Such constant contact with the water requires a formulation of a certain type to ensure that the disintegrating block releases active ingredients and disintegrates at an appropriate rate. In the case of UTR products, such disintegrating blocks will disintegrate and release active ingredients each time that the toilet is flushed and the block is rinsed with the flush water. Many disintegrating blocks may be placed into the toilet tank (cistern), either by placing the block into a dispenser, or by simply placing the block in the tank. Automatic or continuous cleaning may also afforded by suspending a sanitary agent in baskets that hang from the appliance or toilet rim.